fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic: Imperial Storm
Sonic: Imperial Storm is Story that is the crossover between Sailor Moon, Victorious, & Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic And the Heroes are in The Land Of Jerico, a country ruled by King Solus & his wife and daughter. The Sonic Heroes are famous heroes throughout the country by helping people, saving lives, and defeating Dr. Eggman. Story In the land of Jerico, King Solus and Queen Serenity try to find a suitor for their daughter, Princess Serenity, she rejected all her suitors including Prince Diamond, but he vows to win her soon enough. Princess Serenity has no friends because they only want to be their friends cause she is royality & males want to have her hand in marriage. King Solus and Queen Serenity have announced at the royal ball that their daughter Princess Serenity is about to be married to Prince Diamond Of Breaden. Prince Diamond is very happy whie Princess Serenity has the opposite reaction to it. Queen Serenity tried to convince Princess Serenity that getting married to Diamond is a good thing, & she should be happy. Serentity did not say anything. The Queen also said that Diamond is a good guy & she should be happy being married to him, Serenity does not like what her mother is saying & told her that she will be a different person when she marries him. Which worries her mother. The Prince & Princess were on their way to Diamond's Kingdom, they stopped at a hotel, one of the guards saw the prince kissing the chamber maid. Serenity was kidnapped by Eggman. The Heroes arrived & saved her. Serenity gives them her garatitude. At Jerico,The King & Queen found out that their daughter was kidnapped by Eggman under Diamond's watch and he was cheating on her with the chamber maid by the guards, they were upset with him while Diamond is searching for Serenity, they broke off the engagement, ripped up the treaty, he was exiled in disgrace, and if the princess is killed or harmed in any way, he will be sentenced to death. They also heard Animaloid heroes saved their daughter, they are relieved that she is alright, and she is staying with them. They know the Sonic Heroes will protect their daughter no matter what. After learning the treaty is off, and he will not be marrying the princess, Prince Diamond became angry & joins forces with Dr. Eggman, Prince Diamond wants Eggman to capture the princess, hypnotizing her into loving him, return her to her parents, repair the treaty & marry her. The King & Queen are angry with Diamond whey find out about the alliance with Eggman, his plans for their daughter and what ihe is going to do to her, so they sent the & Royal Court Guard Knights ( The Victorious Cast ) to take care of Diamond. The Sonic Heroes have decide to take the princess home to her parents, when they got there they were greeted by King Solus & Queen Serenity, who are glad to have their daughter back, ands thanked the heroes for saving her. Diamond arrived at the castle to be greeted by The Heroes, The King & Queen, & Royal Court Guard Knights surrounding the Princess. The Prince is happy to see the Princess again, but she wasn't happy to see him. He asked her parents to allow him to marry her, they refused. Diamond asked the Princess to come with him, she said no & does not want him in her life anymore. He has gotten angry with tht remark, so he grabbed her & slapped her in front of everyone. He then asked Eggman to hypnotize her, but Mirage tackled Diamond & grabbed the princess, Mirage took her to Queen Serenity who was appalled by Diamond's actions. The Queen took her daughter into the castle while King Solus & the Heroes deal with Diamond. Sonic Heroes Team Sonic *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles The Echidna Team Time *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Marine The Raccoon Team Dark *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge The Bat *E-123 Omega Team Wrecker *Blackjack The Lion * Tsunami The Falcon *Charger The Phoenix Team Mega * Fire Raid The Dragon *Airel The Kelpie *Umber The Black Dog Team Rose *Amy Rose *Cream The Rabbit *Big The Cat Team Chaotix *Vector The Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Espio The Chameleon Team Babylon *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross Team Hyron *Mirage The Hedgehog *Brandon The Wolf *Maria Halostorm Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Story